The All Powerful
by painted heart
Summary: The story of the daughter of the powerful Malificent, and her life with magic, how it goes along before, during and after Regina makes the curse and then after. And with her true love
1. Chapter 1

Serenity POV

"Mama! Mama! Look what I did!" I shout, running through the throne room to my mama who is sat in her throne chair by the big fireplace, I try to be careful running in my dress as it comes to my ankles but I should always be careful of falling, I don't want to ruin my yellow dress.

"My darling Serenity, what is it?" she asks, getting up and meeting me halfway, I smile widely at this after stopping in front of her, at the thought of making my mama proud of me.

I open my hand out and then with the some concentration I used earlier, I create a live flame the size of my palm appear floating just inches over my skin and it doesn't hurt me,

"Oh my sweet child! You are such a gift" she says, then after I put the fire out she lifts me up and spins me around, causing us both to laugh.

I love my mama, even though she is a scary sorceress to some people, she is an angel to me.

"She is that."

Me and mama look to the entrance of the throne room to see aunt Regina, I smile at her from this and mama lets me down so I can run to my aunty who lowers down to hug me as I hug her,

"Aunty I can make fire" I say smiling wide, she returns the smile and encourages me to show her which I do that makes her smile too,

"Your a natural my dear, who is your teacher?" she asks, looking at me curiously, but I shrug in answer,

"I don't have a teacher, though mama showed me how to make a potion to make someone fall asleep," I say smiling widely, she smiles and laughs at this and nods,

"What if we got you a teacher? I can think of someone who would definitely see talent in you" she says, I smile at this and turn to look at mama,

"Can I mama? I wanna learn more" I say, eager to learn more and make more people pleased of me, she smiles at this and nods in answer,

"Perfect, I shall send word for him and he will come to you" says aunt Regina, I smile at this and nod, then hurry over to mama's unicorn who happily neighs when I begin brushing his hair with his comb.

The next day

I woke up to the suns rays hitting my face and yawned, then I get out of bed and have a wash and put on one of my dress,' this one is dark brown with white sleeves and my brown leather shoes, I'm not like a lot of princess' I don't like to wear outfits that are uncomfortable, I prefer to breath and move about without hurting myself and mama thankfully understands this and allows me my freedom of those horrible corsets.

I begin to walk downstairs to the main garden, I love the garden, I like to feed the fish in the pond.

Brom, one of the servants leaves me a small bag of fish food beside the pond for me everyday after he showed me how much to feed them, mama thought it a good thing because it meant teaching me responsibility, and since then, the pond and fish within it belongs to me, and I have always looked after them well, not one of them have died yet in three months.

I sit down at the bank of the pond, seeing the fish swim closer from seeing me, and I begin feeding them, smiling as I see them come up and eat the food.

"Hello there" says a funny voice, I turn around to see a man in what looks like dragon scaled clothing, with messy hair and grey skin, but he looks kind of nice to me,

"Hi" I say smiling, he grins widely at this and laughs which I laugh back, he's funny,

"Who are you?" I ask, now standing up, looking at him, he smiles and slowly bows,

"I am Rumplestiltskin" he says, I smile widely at this, I've heard a lot about Rumplestiltskin and all good in my books,

"And may I know your name little one" he says standing back up straight, from this I curtsey to him,

"My name's Serenity" I say, he laughs at this,

"Then your the one I've come to see" he says, I tilt my head to the side from this,

"My young apprentice Regina sent me here, saying that I might find you interesting, and I must say, first impressions are good" he says, I smile widely at this, aunt Regina sent Rumplestiltskin to me to teach me magic? I'll need to remember to send her a thank you letter later,

"May I ask, how old are you dearie?" he asks, I smile at this and hold up six fingers proudly,

"I'm six years old" I say he smiles widely at this,

"Wonderful! Now tell me, what magic can you do?" he asks, I grin at this, then hold my hand out, palm up, then with a tiny bit of concentration my flame comes to life,

"Oh my - my - my, I say! You certainly are talented, if this is what you know now, imagine what you will be in some years time" he says grinning, crouched down in front of me looking at the flame,

"Does this mean you will teach me?" I ask, looking at him curiously, he smiles at this and pats my head,

"It certainly does dearie," he says, I grin widely at this, Rumplestiltskin is my new magic teacher, this is going to be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity POV

My first lesson is today! I can't wait! Rumplestiltskin said we are to have our first lesson at sunrise, so I went to bed early the night I met him.

But I ended up getting up really early to make sure that I get to my lesson on time. So here I am, already dressed and ready in the garden where Rumplestiltskin asked me to meet him, practicing with my fire, at the moment I'm trying to make it bigger, but every time I try, it keeps going out!

"You're thinking too hard my dear"

I turn around when I hear him speak and smile when I see him, he smiles back at me and walks over to my side,

"If you think that the task at hand is too hard, then you wont be able to accomplish it. You must see it as a challenge, and for your first lesson, I want you to find a simpler way of making your flame grow" he says, I nod in understanding and look to my palm and with little concentration I re-create my fire,

"Now just like how you created it, make it grow, want it to grow, feel it grow with your mind and soul" he says from behind me, I remember the feel of happiness from creating the flame yesterday, from making the flame come to life.

Then suddenly with the feel of warmth within me, my flame grows,

"I'm doing it!" I say happily, I hear clapping behind,

"Marvelous! Your a natural!" says Rumplestiltskin, I turn to smile at him and he smiles back,

"Now distinguish it dearie, but remember not to feel the pull into you, otherwise you'll hurt yourself – and we certainly don't want that! – So I want you to - with your mind -make it go back into the air from whence it came" he says, I nod at this, already knowing how to do this as I have done it before, and it suddenly disappears into the air.

"Very good my sweet, I have much to teach as you have much to learn, but something tells me we're going to have fun" he says grinning and chuckles, I laugh with him in agreement.

"What's all this laughing I hear, I thought you were learning not having fun" comes my mamas voice. I turn and smile,

"Whoever said you couldn't have both my lady?" asks Rumplestiltskin, I smile and nod in agreement, and mama smiles from this,

"How are your lessons my love?" asks mama, I show her by putting my hand out and then creating my fire, then as Rumplestiltskin taught me, I make it bigger.

I look up to see my mamas reaction and she's smiling at me proudly, I cant help but feel the pride swell in me from knowing I made her smile like that.

But suddenly my hand feels more heat then before and I look to see that the flame has become more bigger than before, I try to make it stop but it wont, I try and try – but it wont stop! It keeps getting bigger!

"Help!" I shout, as the flame gets taller and taller towards the sky.

But then suddenly the flame directs itself towards the sea near the castle and it finally stops.

I look around to see that Rumplestiltskin had directed the flame to the sea with his arms out from when he directed.

"Well at least I know that you're in good hands," says mama, who then goes towards the castle, I look down upset, I made a mistake.

"Now turn that frown upside down dearie, everyone makes mistakes. As long as I'm here no harm will come to you" says Rumplestiltskin, I look up at him and nod slowly, then quickly hurry over to him, wrapping my arms around his legs,

"I'm sorry, I wanted to make my mama proud of me" I cry silently, he comes down to one knee in front of me and holds me at arms length getting me to look him in the eye,

"What you need to do is to think of what you want my dear, I understand your want to make people like you, but you don't need to try that hard. I liked you the second I saw you, and you weren't performing any magic then now were you? Your mother loves you with all her heart, and she would love you a deal more if you didn't put your self in harms way just to impress her" he says, I nod in understanding.

"Now then, I think we've had enough lessons on fire, we'll leave that subject for a little while, now we can start on the opposite of fire – water" he says, I smile at this and nod, and we continue our lesson.


End file.
